NEW VILLAGE NEW LIFE?
by Eevee18
Summary: OC who's parents disappeared while trying to catch a criminal. She moves away from the Sand to live in the Leaf in hopes of starting a new life. She makes friends and enemies before the first day is over and a possible crush as well. She finds a note written to her from her parents in a book given to her. She also finds out she's supposed to marry someone. I don't own Naruto.


_**Authors Note: **__**Hello, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I do not own Naruto characters and world but I do own Estella and a few others. Anyways sorry for the long, long introduction, I seem to do that a lot. But anyways I hope you enjoy it and if not then I am sorry, if you have any tips then please let me know ok? Okay, now on with the story.**_

~Estella~

_Today is the first day of school and I am scared for my life._

_I just moved here from the Sand Village two days ago and finally got settled in yesterday._

_The Hokage asked me a lot of questions three days ago before I got my things moved._

_She seems nice, she asked me why I wanted to live in the village and I told her my family was not around anymore due to a call they were sent on..._

_Anyways she wrote a letter and sent it with me back to the Sand Village to give to the Hokage there for my files and everything involving me to be sent to the Leaf Village._

_I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or if they are planning to use me for something, but what could they possibly want from me?_

_There is nothing special about me as far as I can tell, not unless they know something about me that even I don't know about..._

_But anyways my name is Estella Winter Rosé, my parents were Violet Winter Rosé and Jack Vex and I am an only child._

_My parents were sent on a mission to capture an S rank criminal and were not heard from since, I do not know who they were after or why they were the only ones to go on the mission._

_All I want to do is get away from the Sand Village and never go back there for anything, not even my friends._

_Anyways, I'm hoping nothing bad happens today at school and I'm not sure if I'm even ready to meet new people, but the Hokage said that I will be okay and nothing bad will happen on the first day._

_I hope she's right, she told me she was the principal of the high school I'm going to and to see her when I get there...hope all goes well..._

I sigh getting up from my bed and yawn while slowly getting up, being careful not to fall over due to a dizzy spell.

I look at the clock and it is already 8:15 am. Looking at the mirror across from me I see that I am already dressed up in the school uniform, a long dark blue skirt and a white long sleeved blouse with a dark blue ribbon to match the skirt with a white tank top under the blouse so I don't feel so exposed.

Reaching over to my nightstand to get the long white socks that came with the uniform, sliding them on I look over to the dresser and see my bag and binder I think I'll need for school.

Getting off the bed I walk over to my dresser and reach for my charging cell phone and unplug the charger and stuff the phone in my bag.

I don't even know why I even bother having a cell phone anymore now that my parents are gone, guess it's to keep in touch with my friends I guess but none of them even bother to phone or text to ask where I am and all.

Shaking my head I slap myself lightly with both my hands and take a deep breath, tears won't help at a moment like this.

Sighing I head to the bathroom to brush my black-blue hair into a messy bun and brush my teeth.

Once I finish I exit my bathroom, grab my bag and binder along with my keys and exit my apartment and lock it.

"Off to school I go..." muttering under my breath and walk out of the building and try to remember the directions the Hokage gave me to reach the high school.

Walking down the street looking at the signs and feeling lost I stop and ask for directions.

I found a nice looking old lady and asked her where Konoha High School was, she looked at my uniform and gave me a smile.

"Just go straight ahead, when you come up to a fancy looking gate look for the entrance and you should see other people dressed in the same uniform as you. The

school is big so you may have to ask for directions from another student." The kind old woman smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Thank you miss, I really appreciate it." She nods with her smile still on her face.

"You're welcome child, now get going before your late." She waves me away with a laugh.

"Okay then, bye." I say as I wave at her with a smile on my face heading straight like she said.

_Let's see, she said a fancy looking gate... oh there it is._

Smiling to myself and feeling butterflies flying around inside my stomach I glance around for the gates entrance and see a girl with long violet hair wearing the same uniform as me a few feet away from me.

Swallowing my fear I take a deep breath and walk faster towards the girl till she is in front of me, I clear my throat and tap her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" she twitches and looks back at me and stops walking.

"Yes?" She replies and I sigh in relief, she sounds like a shy person too.

"Can you help me get to the school?" she blinks at me and nods with a smile.

"Sure, I can help you, my name is Hinata." She extends her hand out to me, I smile and reach for her hand to shake.

"Estella, nice to meet you Hinata." She smiles and let's go of my hand.

"Same here Estella." We continue walking till we reach the gates entrance.

Hinata stops in front of the entrance and waits for me to catch up and giggles, she gestures to the opening and towards the building inside the gate.

"Here is the entrance and that is the school." She smiles as I look from her to the gate then to the building.

"Wow…" I whisper while looking at the building and around the yard where there are other students and see a couple students wave in our direction. Hinata smiles and waves back at them with a smile.

"Those are my friends, would you like to meet them?" She looks at me and I want to shake my head no but I don't want to be mean, plus I need her to help me find the principal's office.

"Sure, I don't mind, let's go." I smile at her and she smiles back and nods.

"Okay then, let's go see them." She leads the way and I follow behind her as we walk on the stone path towards the school and onto the yard where two boys are sitting.

_My stomach feels sick. _I hold my binder close to me as Hinata stops in front of the boys and smiles at them, they smile back at her.

"Hey Hinata." The boys look up at her and smile,

"Hi guys, this is Estella." She gestures towards me.

"Estella these are my friends, the one with the red marks on his face is Kiba, and the one with the shades is Shino." She gestures toward them as the brown haired boy smiles at me and extends his hand.

"Kiba, nice to meet you." I shake his hand and smile a little.

"Nice to meet you Kiba, and Shino right?" I let go of Kiba's hand and shakily extend my hand out to the boy wearing shades.

"Yes, nice to meet you Estella." He shakes my hand and let's go of it.

"So, new girl in town or transfer student?" Kiba asks while looking me over.

_Please don't look at me like that. _My face heats up while I look at the ground and admire my brown shoes.

"I'm new to town and this school." I kick a little rock to the side as my face cools down.

"Cool." Kiba smiles and I look at Hinata.

"Um, do you know where the principal's office is Hinata?" she looks at me and nods.

"Yes I know where it is, do you need something from her?" she tilts her head a little to the side.

"Yeah kind of, she wanted me to see her when I got here." I smile and she nods with a smile and giggle.

"Heh, okay then let's go. See you guys in class." She waves a little to the boys and they wave back at her.

"Alright see you girls later." Kiba says while Shino nods.

"See you later." Hinata and I head towards the school entrance and walk through the doors into a large hallways with about 4 doors on each side and a stair case at the end of the wide hallway.

"Okay, let's see if she's in." Hinata says quietly and leads the way to the principal's office.

We walked down the hallway towards the stair case and walk up two flights of stairs and into a hallway with lockers and doors on one side of the wall and windows on the other side.

_How many floors does this school even have? _Hinata walks towards the first door we see and I read the plate on the door. _Principal's office…_

"Here we are Estella." Hinata smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Thank you Hinata, I think I can do the rest by myself." She nods and heads for the stairs.

"Okay, hope to see you in at least one of my classes Estella." I smile and nod.

"I hope so to Hinata, see you later." I wave at her and she waves back descends down the stairs.

Once she's out of sighs I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"It is open." A woman's voice from inside the room says as I reach for the handle and open the door.


End file.
